Dating the Enemy
by Jenette Black
Summary: James loves Lily. Lily hates James. But what happens when Severus Snape comes in the picture? LESS, LEJP in later chapters. Rating for mild language and slight romance in later chapters. Joint-fic with Jenette Black and Roxy Lupin


_**Dating the Enemy**_

**_A Joint fic by Jenette Black and Roxy Lupin_**

Summary: James loves Lily. Lily hates James. But what happens when Severus Snape comes in the picture? LE/SS, LE/JP in later chapters.

A/N: It's going to switch point of views – so that might get confusing. But it's just between Lily and James.

Disclaimer: J.K. owns it all. Except for a few characters that we invented. ;-)__

3333****

Chapter 1: Snape's Worst Memory

I hate James Potter. I've always hated James Potter. I always will hate James Potter. Some days I hate him more than others, but today is one of those days. It's one of those days when I feel like I could never hate James Potter more. What he did today is far beyond belief. I may have said that before, but this time I mean it. This time I _really_ mean it!

Flash Back

We had just finished our Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.S, and were heading towards the lake to relax before our next exam: Transfiguration. Coincidentally, we were walking out right behind the Marauders, and I couldn't help overhearing their conversation.

"Did you like question ten, Moony?" Sirius asked. I don't think I'll ever get why they use those ridiculous names.

"Loved it." He replied, repeating the question.

"D'you think you managed to get all the signs?" Potter asked, pretending it was a difficult question. I knew of Remus's lyconthropy since 4th year, so I knew the concern in his voice was fake.

"Think I did. One: He's sitting on my chair. Two: He's wearing my clothes. Three: His name's Remus Lupin…" By then I was fed up with the Marauders enough. Being a werewolf is serious, and they were joking about it, loud enough for anyone to hear. I sighed, and started walking over to the opposite side of the lake, Roxanne and Brianna following, laughing about some joke I wasn't in on.

"Can you believe them?" I asked, furiously.

"Believe what?" Roxanne countered.

"Believe that they can just talk about Remus like that! Someone could've heard."

"Chill, Lily!" Roxanne sighed, sitting down.

"Yeah, Lil, relax. James and Sirius are Remus's best friends! They're not trying to let people know. It's just, sometimes when you've got something like that, it's easier to joke about it." Brianna said, sitting next to Roxanne, who was taking her socks off. "Besides, you're taking this more seriously than Remus is."

"And Remus, if anyone, should be the one to be stressed about it." Roxanne dipped her toes in the lake, cooling herself off, and Brianna did the same.

"I guess you're right." I sighed, sitting next to them. "Now, what were you two laughing about earlier?"

"Well," Brianna started, fighting a fit of giggles. "We were just talking about how fun it'd be to set one of our own pranks on the Marauders."

"What did you have in mind?" I asked. Roxanne leaned over and whispered their plan in my ear, and the two burst into another fit of laughter. I didn't find it slightly amusing.

"Well, _one_ of us would have to go into their Dorm to do it!"

"I know!" They said in unison, still laughing.

"That's the best part of it!" Brianna laughed. She had an incredibly huge crush on Sirius.

"Well you can count me out!" I scoffed.

"Aw, c'mon Lil. Take a chill pill. Stop being so stuck up all the time."

I guess they're right, I am a bit stuck up, but I just find most of what they do rater immature actually. I looked over at the other side of the lake, and saw Potter with a snitch, that he probably stole! He was letting it go, flying farther and farther away, but he always caught it. I bet he thought he was impressing me – but he wasn't. He also kept on ruffling his hair, which got me really angry. It was almost turning into a pet peeve.

"What are ya lookin' at?" Roxanne asked.

"Shut up Roxy! You know she's staring at lover-boy over there." Brianna giggled.

"He's not my lover-boy." I retorted.

"Well, technically, he is. He's in love with you. So he's your lover-boy. We never said you loved him back." Roxanne said smartly.

"It just bugs me that he's always showing off." I said.

"Well, ignore it." Brianna said, splashing Roxanne.

"Hey!" She yelled, splashing back. Then, at the same time, they splashed me, and it started this huge water fight. Which made me start laughing with them. At least, until Severus Snape walked toward the lake.

"Uh-oh." I whispered, taking my feet out of the lake.

"Lily – what's wrong?" Roxanne asked, but saw once she looked up.

"Lily – he's not worth it!" Brianna added. "Let him solve it himself."

"If I let him solve it, then Black and Potter'll probably kill him!" I hustled to put my shoes and socks back on, then headed towards the other side of the lake.

"Wash out your mouth. _Scourgify_!" I heard Potter say. I looked over and saw soap bubbles foaming from Severus's mouth. They were making him choke, he was going to die from a lack of air –

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I screamed, running to the scene. Potter turned around, and as soon as he saw me, ruffled his hair again.

"All right, Evans?" He asked. We were both on a last-name basis.

"Leave him alone. What's he done to you?" My eyes narrowed as I said that.

"Well it's more the face that he _exists_, if you know what I mean…" Everyone started laughing. Except for Remus, but he was so involved in his book that I doubt he even noticed. I also noticed that Potter hadn't done anything to help Severus, who was nearly gagging to death.

"You think you're funny," I retorted. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave – him – _alone_." Apparently, I wasn't getting the message through to him.

"I will if you go out with me, Evans. Go on … Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again." EURGH! There he went again with the whole dating situation. He didn't understand that I'd never date him – so I chose that moment to tell him so.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid." As I was saying that, Severus had started inching towards his wand;

"Bad luck Prongs." Sirius said, then saw Severus as well. "OY!" He wasn't fast enough, though. Severus had gotten his wand, and directed a spell at Potter. It hit him square on the cheek, and a big gash was the result. Potter turned around and threw another spell right back at him. It caused Severus to hang upside down, suspended in the air. I was decent enough to look away, but I got a good glance at his graying underwear. Everyone burst out in another roar of laughter, but, I noticed, Remus still wasn't laughing.

"Let him down!" I roared.

"Certainly." He lifted up his wand, and Severus came flying to the ground, landing with a loud thump. He quickly got up, but Sirius was faster.

"_Locomotor mortis!" _He called, and Severus fell over again stiff as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I shouted for about the 5th time. I had my wand out and pointed directly at Potter.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you." He smiled innocently.

"Take the curse off him, then!" He sighed, but muttered the counter curse.

"There you go. You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus."

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her." Well THAT was a stab in the back.

"Fine. I won't bother in the future." I said, then continued with something I wholly regretted. "And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus!"

"Apologize to Evans!" Potter roared, still trying to act like the hero.

"I don't want you to make him apologize. You're as bad as he is."

"What?" He stammered in disbelief. "I'd NEVER call you a – you-know-what!" Of course he wouldn't, he was too busy showing off to call me names.

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down the corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can – I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK!!!" And with that, I turned around and stormed back to the other side of the lake. I distantly heard him calling after me, but I didn't turn around.

Once I got back to Roxy and Brianna, I said to them, "Come on, girls. Let's get out of here." And, hand in hand, we walked back to the Castle. I never even turned around to see weather or not Potter stopped harassing Severus.

End Flashback

I still can't believe he did that! Worse, I can't believe Severus just dismissed me like that! I mean, I know Slytherins are supposed to be cold hearted bitches, but, really, to go that far? That's just absurd! I saved his life back there, but he didn't even say thank you! I was distracted from these thoughts, however, by Roxanne.

"Lily?" She asked, waving a hand in front of my face. "Lil? Are you listening to a word I'm saying?"

"Huh?" I replied dumbly.

"She just asked you to test her for the Astronomy O.W.L., but you didn't answer her!" Brianna told me.

"Oh, yeah, sure." I took out my Star Charts.

"You're still thinking about the other day, aren't you?" Roxanne asked.

"No!" I replied a little too quickly.

"Yes you were! Just, drop it, okay?"

"I can't! I just can't believe that Potter could do that!"

"Well, look at how Snape thanked you!"

"I know. I've been thinking about that too."

"And you still think that Snape didn't deserve that?" Brianna piped up.

"Of course, you do know James was just doing that in defense of you! He was acting like a hero. I think that's terribly romantic."

"But you know I hate him!" I retorted.

"You only want us to think that, don't you?" Roxanne asked.

"Of course, inside, you're really thinking 'James! I love you, James! I want you James! I want to make passionate love to you, James. I want to have your children, James. I want to'"

"Ok! I get the point!" I cut her off. "And, no I'm not thinking that! And you know it!"

"Sure, it might not be James, but there's gotta be someone!" Brianna protested.

"Well, yes, if you must know, there is. But I don't want to make passionate love to him OR have his children."

"OOOH!!" Roxanne squealed. "Who?"

"Oh no! You're not getting that out of me! You'd flip!"

"Who is it? We wont tell, promise!" Brianna said.

"Yeah – we're your best friends! You can tell us, if not anyone else."

"Ok, ok, fine." I yelled, to get them so shut up. "But you're going to laugh."

"No we won't, promise."

"All right, fine – Severus." They both started laughing, like I predicted.

"Ha! That's funny Lil, for a second I thought you said Severus! Ha!" Brianna laughed.

"Right." I replied, walking away I knew they'd take it like that.

"Wait Lil!" Roxanne called, catching up to me. "You DID say Severus? We figured you meant Sirius!"

"No, Roxy, I said Severus. S-E-V-E-R-U-S. Severus, Snape, Snivellus, whatever."

"You're not joking?"

"No, I'm not. But, by all means, keep on laughing, you and Brianna. I knew you'd take it like this."

"Lily, wait." Roxanne said. "I'm sorry. It's just, well, he's a Slytherin. Slytherins and Gryfindors, they don't date. They're completely different."

"Well, look at Sirius. He's got family in Slytherin. Narcissa's even dating Malfoy. And Sirius is still in Gryfindor."

"Well, you know how Sirius hates his family. He's different from the rest of the Blacks."

"Well, maybe Severus's different from the rest of the Slytherins."

"But still, he called you a – you know, a Mudblood."

"Hey! You guys! What's going on?" Brianna called, panting.

"Lily's a little pissed off." Roxanne said.

"I am not!" I retorted.

"Ok, she's not. But she's mad at us for laughing at her."

"I'm sorry, Lil." Brianna sighed, bringing me into a big hug.

"It's ok." I sighed.

"Now all we have to do is get Snivel – I mean Severus – to like you back."

"You guy's would do that for me?" I asked, surprised.

"Of course! What are best friends for?" Roxanne smiled, and we walked back to the common room, linked by the arm, to study for our next O.W.L. Except, instead of studying, we devised a plan to get Severus to like me. A fool-proof plan.

3333

A/N: Hullo, this is Captain Jenette Black speaking. How'd you like it? Wasn't it GREAT? Ok, probably not but… hey… we try! Winks at Roxy So, you see that little button at the bottom of the screen? Well, you can't hear it, but it's screaming "PUSH ME AND REVIEW!!" And, honestly, I think you should listen to it. It's not nice to get that button angry, which you can do very easily if you don't listen to him. Yes – The button's a HIM.


End file.
